


First Day of Forever

by Iansthugmuffin



Series: Fluffy Future [3]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic of Ian and Mickey moving into their first apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The short and fluffy Ian and Mickey cuddling in their first apartment fic we all needed. Basically.  
> This is somewhat awful.
> 
> For [Alex](http://grumpyvich.tumblr.com), because I can't art so i'm giving you gross fluff instead. Whoop.

Ian grabbed the last box from the back of Kev’s truck, adjusting his grip he made his way over to the entrance of the apartment building. _Their_ apartment building. He and Mickey’s new home. It had taken so many years to get to this point. So many fucking struggles, it seemed like they would never catch the break they deserved. But finally, they did.

Ian propped his leg against the wall to the building, trying to balance the box on his thigh so he could open the door. But it seemed he didn’t need to go through the trouble because right as he reached for the handle, Debbie opened it for him from the other side.

Panting slightly, Ian shot his sister a smile. “Thanks, Debs.”

Debbie just shrugged. “You need any help there?” She asked with a smirk.

Ian brushed past her. “If I had a free hand I would flip you off.” He then stopped walking because he was once again faced with two flights of stairs. His legs already felt like jelly, he wasn’t sure he could even make _one_ flight. Fuck the elevator for breaking down _the day_ he and Mickey were moving in.

Debbie snorted from behind him. “Want me to get Mickey?”

Right. Mickey. Suddenly he had a bit more energy, and after all this _was_ the last box. “No that’s fine. Thanks though.” But she was already taking off ahead of him, two stairs at a time.

Ian sighed, heaved the box up a bit more, and then started making him way up the stairs. By the time he got to the top he was sure he was dead. His hair was soaked from carrying boxes all morning, and his legs ached from climbing up and down two flights of stairs at least thirty times.

It wasn’t even like he and Mickey had a lot of stuff, by the time they were done packing there were only about five boxes between the two of them. But then Fiona kept finding things she was _sure_ they would need, and somehow Vee got word of them moving and brought stuff over too, then suddenly their five boxes turned into fifteen. Not to mention all of the furniture Iggy and Colin stole for them by doing another moving truck scam. They now had more than enough stuff, and it was kind of nice- except for the whole carrying it up two flights of stairs thing.

The door to the apartment was luckily already propped open. Ian trudged in and dropped the box onto the floor by the kitchen, before he too collapsed onto floor, letting out a huff. He let his eyes slip closed, relishing in finally being able to rest.

He could hear his family moving about. Fiona, Mandy, and Debbie were laughing about something they found in one of the boxes. Carl was chasing Liam around, judging by his youngest brother’s squeals of delight. Kev and Vee were laughing as they told Lip about their first apartment and how _awful_ it was. He couldn’t hear Mickey, but maybe he was putting stuff away in the other room. Of course, that would mean Mickey Milkovich, _his Mickey_ , was actually putting something away. Very unlikely.

A moment later, he felt something move beside him and then a shoulder bumped into his own.

“So what, you think cause’ you carried most of the boxes up that means you can just lay here while the rest of us just unpack this shit?”

Ian opened his eyes, and turned his head to face his ridiculous boyfriend who was now lying next to him. A smile crept onto his face. “You’re welcome, Mick.”

“Wasn’t fuckin’ thanking you, lazy ass.” But he was grinning too.

Ian slapped him lightly on the thigh. “Hey, fuck off, those boxes were heavy. My arms and legs feel like jelly.”

Mickey reached over and squeezed Ian’s bicep, probably only partially to prove a point. “Don’t know, still feels pretty firm to me.”

Ian rolled his eyes, but didn’t get a chance to retaliate because Mandy was now glaring down at them. “Seriously? This is your apartment, and you’re not even going to fucking help?”

Mickey groaned and plopped his head back against the floor dramatically. “Fuck _you_ , I’m tired.”

Ian smiled up at Mandy apologetically. “Sorry, Mandy. We’ll be right over to help.”

Mandy scoffed. “ _Mhmm_. You better be.” She then spun around and walked back over to Fiona and Debbie, who appeared to be unpacking dishware.

Ian sat all the way up and looked down at Mickey who was still lying on the floor, his arm across his forehead. “Come on, Mick. This is our shit, we have to help.”

Mickey still didn’t move, just groaned again. He did, however, open his eyes the slightest bit to glare un-threateningly at his boyfriend. “I’m too tired to mess with this shit right now, _Ian_.”

Ian glared right back, Mickey could be such a grumpy asshole. “Jesus. You want me to just kick them out then?” All he got was an eyebrow raise in response, which he took to mean yes. Sighing, Ian stood all the way up and kicked at Mickey’s foot with his own. “You’re lazy as fuck, you know that?”

Mickey just smirked up at him.

What. An. Asshole.

He made his way over to Kev and Vee.  “Hey, guys. Mick and I can take it from here. You can go ahead and head home.”

Kev furrowed his brows. “You sure, man? We’re glad to help.”

“Yes, Kev, he’s sure. We need to get back anyway, who knows how much sugar momma fed the girls while we were away.” Vee said, as she picked her purse up off the floor by the couch.

Kev sighed. “Alright, alright. You’ll let us know if you need anything though?”

Ian let out a laugh. “Yeah, sure. Thanks for letting us borrow your truck by the way.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem.”

Ian waved as they walked out the door, stepping around the useless Milkovich still lying on the ground. Ian couldn’t help but imagine himself dumping a bucket of cold water on Mickey once everyone had left. The idea was becoming more tempting by the second.

“Hey, Kev and Vee leaving?” Fiona’s voice came from behind him.

Ian turned around to face his sister. “Yeah, you all can just head home. Thanks for all your help, Fi.”

“Really? You guys don’t want more help?”

Ian looked back over at Mickey, suppressing a groan. “Yeah no, it’s fine. We’re both really tired and we’ll probably just finish this later.”

Fiona just nodded her head and smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Fi…”

She sniffled a little and pulled him into a hug. “I’m just so proud of you. _Both_ of you. So fucking proud, Ian.”

Ian clutched at her shirt. “Love you, Fi.”

Fiona finally let him go and rubbed at his shoulder. “Love you too, little brother.” She then wiped at a stray tear running down her cheek. “Alright. So let us know if you need _anything_ , got it?”

Ian smiled and put his hand on top of her own. “Yeah, got it. I’m good, Fi. I’m happy.”

Fiona smiled back at him. “I’m so fucking happy that you’re happy. That’s all I ever wanted for you kids, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. We all do. Now get out of here before Mickey decides to help you.”

Fiona laughed. “Okay, okay.” She then called for Liam, Debbie, and Carl, who all came running over to hug Ian goodbye before filing out the door.

Ian couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when the door slammed shut. He loved his family to death, but they could be a bit suffocating.

“Everybody gone?” Came Mickey's voice, from where he was still laying useless on the floor. 

Ian glanced at Mandy who was sitting on the couch, an amused look on her face. He smirked.  “Yep. Everybody’s gone.”

Mickey sat up, rubbing at his eyes, before he spotted his sister. “Fucking dick. What’s she still doing here?”

Mandy gasped. “God, you’re so sweet, Mickey.”

Mickey flipped her off as he walked over to Ian, wrapping his arms around Ian’s waist and resting his head in between Ian’s shoulder blades. “Just fucking leave.” He grumbled, his voiced muffled by Ian's shirt.

Ian elbowed Mickey in the stomach. “ _Mick_.” He detangled himself from Mickey’s hold and pulled Mandy into a hug. “Thanks for all your help.”

Mandy pulled back and shrugged. “I’ll do anything for you assholes.” She then grabbed Mickey and maneuvered him into a hug too.

Ian didn’t miss the way Mickey clutched at Mandy’s jacket, the same way he had with Fiona. They were both letting go of home.

He only held on for a second though, then he was shoving Mandy away. “Alright, alright. You got your fucking sappy goodbyes. Now would you _please go_.”

Mandy rolled her eyes but made her way out the door nonetheless. “Later, douchebags.”

Ian waved after her as he shut the door.

“ _Fucking finally_.” Mickey said as he collapsed onto the couch.

Ian walked over and plopped down next to him, and Mickey immediately rested his head on Ian’s shoulder. Ian started running his fingers through his hair.

“You really that tired?”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

Ian took in the sight of the boxes stacked in front of them and sighed. “So many fucking boxes.”

Mickey nodded his head, rubbing it against Ian’s shoulder. “So much shit.”

“ _Our_ shit.”

“Fuck.”

Ian nodded in agreement. “ _Fuck_.” He let out a laugh. “I can’t believe we have our own fucking apartment, Mickey.”

Mickey sat back up, shrugging. “Pretty shitty apartment, makes it believable to me.”

“Yeah but, it’s _ours_. No siblings, no shitty dads. Just us.”

“ _Fuck.”_ Mickey said again, not that there was anything else that really could be said. It was pretty hard to grasp that they’d _actually_ made it.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, just taking it all in, before Ian spoke again. “You wanna try out the bed?”

Mickey let out a mix between a whimper and a groan. “Too tired to fuck.”

Ian huffed in amusement. “I mean to sleep, Mick. I’m also too tired to do _anything_ right now, let alone fucking.”

Mickey shrugged. “Yeah, alright.” He grabbed Ian’s hand, lacing their fingers, and pulled him into their bedroom.

It never ceased to amaze Ian how far Mickey had come. How far they both had come. It was hard to imagine that there was a time when they didn’t kiss or even talk really.

Mickey didn’t release Ian’s hand when they got to the bed, the bed that was miraculously already made. He pulled Ian by the hand and curled up on his side, pulling Ian’s arm over his own and keeping their fingers linked. Ian breathed in the distinct smell of _Mickey_ as he curled around him.

Ian pressed his lips to the back of Mickey’s neck and smiled. “I just really can’t fucking believe we have this.”

Mickey squeezed Ian’s fingers, shuffling as close to Ian as possible. “You better fucking believe it, asshole. Cause’ you’re stuck with me forever now.”

Ian tangled his leg in between Mickey’s. “So this is our first day of forever, huh?”

“Yeah… First day of forever.” Mickey replies softly, on the verge of falling asleep.

Ian presses another light kiss to Mickey’s neck before he feels himself start to drift off as well.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~[My Tumblr](http://queen-alisonhendrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
